First Kiss, Last Kiss
by Merodine Vii
Summary: "Jika cinta itu indah, kenapa cintaku justru membuat Len harus pergi? Apakah cinta hanya sebuah omong kosong?". Warning: OOC, death of Kagamine Len, gaje, diksi baru belajar, de el el. Dont like? Oh, alright then.


Rizuka: Fic oneshoot comeee~!

Sora: Sorry, modem rusak jadi cuma bisa update ala kadarnya lewat hp.

Ame: Btw, cuma info, nih. Love Addict cuma kumpulan fic lemon oneshoot, sementara sekarang lagi mau publish fic lemon baru. Nah, yang kali ini pair-nya banyak, deh! Judulnya, "Love Me More". Tapi, nggak sekarang, soalnya masih dalam proses bikin konsep cerita.

Rizuka: Nggak ada hal lain yang bisa lo ceritain selain lemon apa?

Ame: Lah, ini fic oneshoot siapa yang ngetik, hm?

Rizuka: Intinya, Merodine V mah bisa segala jenis ceritaaa~! #ngelak.

Ame: Udah deh, mulai aja cerita yang ini.

Sora: Ok, take one! Kamera roll and ... Action!

.

.

.

Merodine V Presented,

_"First Kiss, Last Kiss"_

**Warning**: OOC, typo(maybe), Len mati, alur kecepetan dan gak jelas, twincest, don't like? Yaelah, tinggal klik tombol back.

**Disclaimer**: (some) Vocaloid made in Japan by Yamaha Crypton Corp.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah tak menjadi jaminan akan perasaan bahagia. Hujan deras pun tak berarti seseorang merasa kehilangan. Itu semua yang dirasakan oleh Kagamine Len. Suster yang tiap hari berganti dengan terjadwal sudah menjadi tontonan yang biasa baginya. Hanya saudara tirinya yang setia menemani Len di ruangan dengan corak serba putih itu. Len hanya bisa terus bergumam lemas -menanyakan kapan ia harus pergi dari dunia ini.

"Sabarlah, Len. Kau pasti akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini!" Hibur saudara tiri Len. Gadis bernama Kagamine Rin ini memang sangat menyayangi Len. Perwatakannya ceria, manis, lembut, dan itu semua membuat Len jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tapi, mana mungkin Len dapat mengungkapkan semua perasaannya? Rin adalah saudaranya secara sah, meski tak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Ia tahu, perasaan itu hanya percuma, tapi hanya perasaan itu yang berhasil membuatnya bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Aku ingin apel." Pinta Len.

Dengan segera, Rin mengambil sebuah apel dan mengupaskannya untuk Len. Tapi, Rin amat buruk dalam mengupas apel, hingga yang terbentuk hanya beberapa potong kecil dari apel tersebut. Rin tetap menyajikannya untuk Len.

"Ehehe... Maaf, ya? Aku 'kan memang buruk dalam mengupas apel." Ucap Rin disertai cengirannya yang lucu.

Len ingin tertawa. Tapi, ia yakin tubuhnya akan rusak jika ia melepaskan tawanya. Len cuma menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sepotong apel, lalu memakannya. Kemudian, Len mengambil sepotong lagi dan berniat menyuapkan apel tersebut pada Rin.

"Buka mulutmu." Ucap Len dengan nada terkesan dingin. Padahal, ia menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia sangat berdebar-debar saat itu.

"Aaa~" Rin membuka mulutnya dan Len pun menyuapinya. Rin tersenyum setelahnya. Senyum yang bisa menghilangkan semua nyeri dalam tubuh Len yang rapuh.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Len dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Untuk apa?" Rin menatap Len tepat di matanya dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja untuk apelnya, dasar bodoh." Ucap Len agak kasar.

Tapi, mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Len saja, Rin sudah amat bahagia. Jarang-jarang kata manis seperti itu bisa keluar dari lisan saudara tirinya itu. Wajah Rin bersemu merah.

"Sama-sama, Len!" Ucap Rin dengan riangnya.

Len merasa sangat bahagia melihat saudaranya seperti itu. Detak jantungnya langsung menjadi tak beraturan dan membuat nafas Len tersengal-sengal mendadak. Oksigen yang masuk ke tubuh Len terasa terhambat oleh perasaan yang membuat hati Len sesak. Wajah Len pun memucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Len? !" Rin panik melihat penyakit Len mulai kambuh lagi. Ia langsung berlari keluar ruang perawatan Len dan berteriak-teriak memanggil suster. Len pun kembali dirawat.

_'Apa ada yang salah dengan ... Cinta ini?'_

Itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit di benak Len ketika dokter dan beberapa suster mulai memeriksa Len dengan peralatannya.

Sementara itu, Rin menangis sendirian di luar ruang perawatan Len. Rin amat menyayangi Len sampai-sampai Rin merasakan sendiri rasa sakit Len. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Len. Dan satu hal yang bisa membunuh Len adalah cinta. Dan Len akan merasakan perasaan itu setiap kali Rin berada di dekatnya. Tapi keegoisan hati Rin -yang juga menyayangi Len -membuatnya tidak mau untuk pergi dari sisi Len. Dan dua hal itu terus menghimpit Rin dalam dinding sempit yang terus berusaha mengejar dan membunuh Rin dalam pedih dan sesak.

_'Bukankah cinta itu harusnya ... Indah?'_

Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu membuat otak Rin ingin meledak. Ia sangat tidak tahan terhadap semua ketidak-adilan yang ia terima. Di saat banyak orang yang berbahagia karena cinta, ia harus mengalami dilema yang amat menyakitkan ini. Rin terus menangis -menyesali ia pernah kenal dengan Len.

Orangtua Rin tiba di rumah sakit selang beberapa jam setelah Rin menginformasikan pada kedua orangtuanya itu. Ayah dan Ibu Rin sebenarnya sudah menyerah dan pasrah saja terhadap nasib Kagamine Len karena penyakit Len tak kunjung sembuh, meskipun sudah banyak biaya dikeluarkan. Maka, tidak heran, jika kedua orangtua Rin datang telat, padahal kondisi Len sedang kritis.

"Ini sudah yang ke-delapan kalinya dalam lima hari terakhir. Keadaannya makin memburuk." Gumam Ayah Rin, Kagene Rei.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Otou-san! Len pasti akan sembuh!" Ucap Rin dengan mata berlinang airmata. Iris azurenya menjadi lebih mirip lautan ketika sedang menangis. Dan raut wajah sedih Rin mampu menyobek hati siapa pun, bahkan yang tidak punya hati sekali pun.

Ayahnya hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya -menatap langit-langit. Sementara, Ibunya sedang melihat kondisi Len yang tengah diperiksa oleh dokter. Miris memang hati kedua orangtua itu, tapi ... Apa daya seorang manusia? Dokter sudah pernah berkata bahwa usia Len sudah tidak lama lagi.

"Ayah... Len pasti akan sembuh, 'kan? Iya, 'kan, Ayah...?" Tanya Rin di tengah isak tangisnya. Rin sangat takut jika sang Malaikat pencabut nyawa harus datang dan menjemput Len lebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Ia takut kesepian.

Ayahnya membiarkan saja jas yang ia kenakan basah oleh luapan kesedihan anaknya. Anggap saja, tangisan putri tirinya itu telah mewakili seluruh kesedihannya. Ia tak mampu menjawab barang satu kata pun terhadap pertanyaan dari putrinya itu.

Padahal, dulu Len adalah laki-laki yang ceria dan sangat aktif. Dia sangat menyukai sepak bola. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika Ibu kandung Len meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Len jadi pemurung dan suka mengurung diri di kamarnya. Penyakit mulai menggerogoti jiwanya yang tengah kosong itu. Sejak saat itu, Len memiliki penyakit yang berkaitan dengan emosi pada jiwanya. Jika emosi itu terlalu meluap, tubuhnya bisa saja hancur. Apalagi, sejak Len mengenal Rin. Entah, ini salah Rin atau bukan, tapi Len lebih sering merasakan bahagia saat bersama Rin. Jadi, keindahan yang Rin berikan, secara tidak langsung turut membunuh Len perlahan-lahan.

Kini Rin cuma bisa memejamkan matanya agar tetesan perih itu terhenti. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya -menahan luka yang kini menyayat-nyayat jiwanya. Jam dinding pun seakan sengaja memperlambat detakannya untuk membuat Rin makin lama terhanyut dalam dukanya. Satu jam berlalu dan masih tidak ada kabar dari saudaranya. Ia terus menangis. Awan mendung yang amat gelap dan mengumpul menjadi satu sehingga ribuan liter air hujan menggenangi Bumi. Begitulah perumpamaan yang tepat bagi Rin. Ia sudah lama mengumpulkan semua pedih hatinya dan mungkin inilah hari di mana semua kesedihan itu akan berakhir, ... Atau justru semakin besar?

Cklek.

Dokter sudah keluar dari ruang maut Kagamine Len. Rin, Ayahnya, dan Ibunya berdiri -mengharapkan kabar baik dari kondisi orang yang mereka amat sayangi itu. Dokter itu cuma mendesah pelan dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Wajahnya tampak muram -tak jauh beda dengan raut wajah yang sedang menatapnya kini. Dokter itu mengambil oksigen terlebih dahulu sebelum menyampaikan kondisi Len dan, ia pun berucap,

"Ia sudah berada di titik akhirnya."

Rin langsung terduduk lemas di lantai mendengar ucapan dari dokter itu. Ia kira airmatanya tidak akan keluar lagi, tapi baginya, kabar ini berhasil menjebol tanggul terdalam di hati Rin yang menyimpan seluruh airmata Rin. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meskipun, Ibunya kini tengah memeluknya, tapi Rin tak dapat terselamatkan dari dalamnya jurang kepedihan itu. Sementara itu, Ayahnya coba menanyakan lebih detail keadaan putranya.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Maksud saya, lebih baik Anda sekeluarga masuk dan ucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuknya. Ia sudah tak dapat bertahan lebih dari ini." Ucap dokter itu.

Ayah Rin cuma bisa menunduk dan menahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak ikut menangis. Ia langsung menarik lengan Istrinya dan mengangkat tubuh Rin dan digendongnya tubuh yang sedang ikut rapuh itu.

"Kita harus temui Len."

Langkah kaki mulai menelusuri ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat di peristirahatan Len yang sementara. Ia belum akan pergi, tapi akan segera pergi. Ayah dan Ibu Len cuma bisa menyaksikan beberapa meter dari tempat Len berbaring dan membiarkan Rin saja yang mendampingi Len di saat-saat terakhirnya. Kedua orangtua itu yakin, Rin lebih mengerti mengenai Len dibandingkan mereka sendiri -dan mereka berdua malu akan hal itu.

Rin datang dengan mata bengkak dan masih sedikit berair. Ia datang dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Len. Ia coba untuk tegar dan tersenyum kepada Len,meskipun ia harus memaksakan senyuman itu. Ia tak mau membuat Len sedih di saat-saat terakhirnya. Jemarinya yang mungil mulai menggenggam jemari yang mulai mendingin milik Len.

"Aku akan pergi, 'kan?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin cuma bisa terdiam. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan Len yang kini tengah digenggamnya.

"Iya. Tapi, aku akan buat kau bahagia sebelum pergi." Ucap Rin. Ia ingin ia bisa memberikan keindahan yang paling indah untuk Len sebelum semuanya berakhir.

"Kalau begitu ..." Len mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi bersandar pada ranjangnya. Matanya menatap kedua orangtuanya yang berada di belakang Rin. Len ingin sekali tersenyum, tapi ia sudah tak sanggup jika harus lebih dari ini. Ia cuma menatap dalam-dalam orangtuanya itu.

"Maafkan Len, jika Len punya banyak kesalahan. Dan maaf... Mungkin, permintaan Len di luar batas kewajaran. Len akan jadi salah satu orang yang justru mati karena cinta. Len harus akui sekarang... Sebenarnya, Len menyukai Rin."

Ibu Len menangis di pelukan Suaminya. Airmatanya tak tertahan mendengar ucapan dari Len. Ia merasa ia yang telah membunuh Len. Seandainya saja, Len mengenal Rin bukan karena pernikahannya dengan Ayah Len, saat ini Len pasti masih hidup dan berbahagia bersama Rin. Ibunya sangat menyesali itu.

"Ah, tidak. Ini bukan salah Ibu. Ini salah Len. Tubuh ini yang tak kuat menahan semua cinta yang Len miliki, Bu. Jadi, maafkan Len." Ucap Len lagi. Kini, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Rin dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"K-Kau..."

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri, 'kan, Rin? Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Len lirih. Daritadi, ia sudah menahan sakit yang luar biasa untuk mengungkapkan semua kejujuran itu.

Rin tersipu. Ia senang, sekaligus sedih. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Len juga mencintainya. Jujur, Rin juga mencintai Len lebih dari saudara, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertatap mata. Tapi, kenapa ia harus tahu semua ini di saat malaikat maut sudah berada di sisi Len?

"Hei, tadi kau bilang kau mau membuat saat terakhir yang bahagia, 'kan? Aku punya ide." Ucap Len.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

Degh! Wajah Rin penuh dengan rona merah. L-Len memintanya untuk mencium Len? !

"M-Mana mungkin?" Rin mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Kau bohong?"

"Ng-Nggak, sih. Tapi ..."

"Ya, kau benar. Ciuman itu pasti akan membunuhku. Ciuman darimu itu akan merusak seluruh tubuhku. Lalu, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Itu berarti, aku yang membunuhmu! Mana mau aku melakukan hal itu!" Jerit Rin.

"Aku tidak perlu berteriak dan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku memang akan mati, bukan?" Tanya Len. Rin terdiam.

Benar apa yang Len katakan. Ini memang saat terakhirnya. Dan jika, Len mati setelah Rin menciumnya, bukankah itu akan membuat Len mati dalam kebahagiaan? Tapi, masih banyak kata tapi di dalam hati Rin! Ia merasa amat ragu harus melakukannya, atau tidak.

"Kirim aku ke surga, Rin..." Pinta Len. Rin pun membulatkan tekadnya. Ia mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Len.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, inilah ciuman pertamaku ... Sekaligus, yang terakhir." Ucap Len. Jemarinya menggenggam erat pundak kiri Rin. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya mulai mendekat ke wajah Rin. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya sudah berbalut kasih dengan bibir Rin. Len merasakan rasa yang belum pernah sekalipun ia rasakan.

Rin pun menyalurkan semua kasihnya kepada Len. Ia mencium dengan mesra bibir Len. Meskipun, ini juga pertama kalinya Rin mencium seorang lelaki. Ia terus mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Len, tapi justru ia merasa dingin makin menjalar di tubuh Len.

Len merasa seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut perih. Ia merasakan detak jantung serta pernafasannya sudah tidak karuan. Tangannya gemetar. Genggamannya pada pundak Rin pun sudah tak bertenaga sama sekali dan kini tubuhnya kembali terkulai tak berdaya di ranjang. Ciuman itu akhirnya terputus.

Rin tersenyum kepada Len. Ia meraba-raba bibirnya dan ... Ia menemukan bercak darah membuat bibir Rin menjadi basah. Dan kembali Rin menjatuhkan airmata. Tapi, ia sudah merasa amat bahagia. Dengan begini, ia berhasil mengiringi kepergian Len dengan kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih, Rin." Ucap Len dengan matanya yang sayu dan suaranya yang lirih. Ia tersenyum, tapi kemudian langsung memuntahkan darah dan mengotori pakaiannya. Meskipun amat pedih, ia tetap coba tersenyum sampai ia mampu mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Rin.

"Aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum begitu, Len. Ahaha... Tapi, tapi ... Hiks." Rin menangis dan membuat noda darah di pakaian Len bercampur dengan airmata.

"Aku juga senang bisa tersenyum lagi, meskipun... Ini yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal, Rin." Ucap Len dan merasakan nyawanya ditarik. Habis sudah nafas Len. Habis sudah semua jalan cerita yang dituliskan olehnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh yang dingin, tapi tetap memancarkan kehangatan pada senyumannya.

Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kasur Len. Ia benar-benar sedih. Ia benar-benar merasakan luka yang perih. Seharusnya, cinta itu indah, tapi, kali ini ia justru harus menyaksikan cinta yang berhasil membunuh Len. Ia menciptakan sebuah keambiguan tersendiri akan perasaan cinta. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

_'Jika cinta itu indah, kenapa harus ada akhir yang menyedihkan dari sebuah cinta? Apa cinta itu ... Cuma omong kosong?'_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Jujur, kata-kata Rin yang terakhir itu aku yang bikin. Aku lagi galau soalnya. Katanya, cinta itu indah, tapi masih ada tuh cinta yang berakhir menyedihkan.

Sora: Semuanya berpasangan. Bahagia dan derita. Hitam dan putih. Luka dan Tawa.

Rizuka: Ya, itu deh pokoknya! Jadi, menurut aku ini tuh wajib jadi pertimbangan buat readers! Blablabla... (teks di-edit Sora).

Ame: Rizuka mulai, deh, ceramah bulanannya. Ckckck.

Sora: Cewek memang hobi seperti itu.

Ame: S7

Ririn: (tau-tau nongol) Sejak kapan Ame-nii sama Sora-nii akrab?

Ame + Sora: (main liat-liatan) Siapa juga yang mau akrab sama dia? Cih,

Andre: Calon-calon yaoi di M.V.

Ame: OGAH!

Sora: Aku jijik banget sama yang begituan.

Rizuka: Udah, oi. Malah jadi gosip. Andre, lo lagi udah balik aja. Sana, belajar lagi yang bener.

Andre: Iya, Rizuka-nee. Dah, Ririn.

Ririn: Daaah~!

Rizuka: Nah, sekarang waktunya tutup cerita. Ini fic ke-2 Ame yang pakai sistem full diksi, tapi masih kurang lancar, jadi mohon bimbingannya lagi buat anggota M.V. yang lagi pengen belajar diksi ini.

Ame: Iya, tolong ya, dibantu!

Rizuka: Makanya, kami mohon review dari para readers seikhlas-ikhlasnya~! Arigatou~!


End file.
